Pokémon VS Bakugan
Pokémon VS Bakugan is SSS42X2's 14th DBX. It features Ash Ketchum and Pikachu from Pokémon and Dan Kuso and Drago from Bakugan. Description Ash & Pikachu VS Dan & Drago! Which pair of best friends will end up walking another day? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Afternoon of Konoha - Naruto ) It was in a peaceful town, and walking by was a young boy, Ash Ketchum, and alongside him was his trusty partner, Pikachu. They seemed to have gotten lost from their friends and are in pursuit to find them. Ash: Man, where could they be? Pikachu simply was feasting on a bottle of ketchup, but to their surprise, another person looked at him from behind: Dan Kuso. Dan: Hey, you! Ash and Pikachu turned around and noticed Dan in front of them. Dan: You're Ash Ketchum, right? Ash slowly nodded, while Pikachu tilted his head, confused. Dan: I heard you're pretty tough, so how about a match? Ash: Sure, I have to keep getting stronger! Dan: Well then, (pulls out a card) Bakugan, field open! Ash just stood there, confused. Suddenly, a field opened up and time stopped to a crawl. Dan then jumped in the air. Dan: Gate Card, set! A card was thrown onto the floor, creating an open space for Dan in the fight. Dan: Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! He throws a Bakugan onto the card, as it forms, revealing Dragonoid. Ash: Pikachu, I choose you! Pikachu goes forward while electrocuting his cheeks. Pikachu: Pikachu! Fight HERE WE GOOO! '(Cue X3 Opening Stage - Project X Zone 2 ) '''Pikachu runs foward with a headbutt, but to no effect, as Drago looked at him and stomped the ground, sending the electric rat up. Drago then hits an uppercut and slashes Pikachu multiple times before throwing him down with a wing attack. Dan gives Drago a thumbs up. Ash: Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pikachu ran at Drago, full speed and ran up to his head, then hit a nasty headbutt, knocking Drago back. Drago fired multple fireballs at Pikachu. Ash: Iron Tail! Pikachu made his tail strong as iron and whacked Drago on the back. He then ran into Drago, knocking him down onto his stomach. Drago: Shoot, that rat's fast. Gotta step it up! Dan: Ability Card activate! Dan throws a card at Drago. Drago: Fire Wall! A wall of flames surround Drago as Pikachu is waiting for a command. Ash: Use Thunderbolt! Pikachu blasted a wave of electricity, but to no anvil on the wall of fire. Suddenly, Drago grabbed Pikachu and dragged him into the flames, burning him before giving a point-blank fire blast to the electric rat. Pikachu gets up and stares Drago down. Ash: Pikachu, aim for the head! Pikachu ran up to Drago, while Dan just smirked. Dan: Ability Card activate! Dan throws another card at Drago. Drago: Ultimate Boost! Drago blasted Pikachu with a wave of fire onto the other side, nearly knocking him out. (Cue Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire ) Pikachu gets up and runs straight at Drago, full speed without stopping, until he remembered that Ash said to aim for Drago's head. He jumps up as Drago tried to grab him. Ash: Electro Ball! Pikachu charges a sphere made up of electricity, in which Drago responds with a fireball, but to no effect as Pikachu threw the Electro Ball at him, sending him back. Dan then decided to pull out his trump card. Dan: Gate Card, open! The card began to glow and spew out red hot flames, keeping Pikachu and Ash on their toes. Drago then kept dive bombing Pikachu, until Ash had an idea. Ash: Pikachu, jump on its back, then use Thunderbolt! Pikachu jumped onto Drago's back and discharged electricity all over his back, sending Drago and Pikachu into the flames below. They clash at the speed of quick, until Drago slashed Pikachu and blasted a fireball directly into his face. (Cut music) The flames stopped and Pikachu was down and out. Ash simply looked down as Dan just smiled. Dan: Well, looks like I wo- Suddenly, Pikachu vanished, leaving Dan and Drago in shock. Ash simply looked up and smirked. Dan & Drago: What!? Ash flipped his cap backwards, showing that he was getting serious. Pikachu appeared behind Dan and jumped over him, leaving Dan in shock. Drago tried to slash him, but missed as Pikachu used an Iron Tail, slamming Drago down. Drago: Dan, NOW! Dan: Got it, Ability Card activate! Dan throws a card at Drago. Ash: Pikachu, grab it! Pikachu grabs the card and sends it to Ash who decides to have a little fun, as the card changed elements (roll with it). Ash then mocked Dan. Ash: Ability Card activate! (Cue Ash-Greninja Theme + Vocals - Pokémon XYZ ) Ash throws the card at Pikachu, who then creates an electric tornado, shocking Drago. Dan: Drago, let's finish this! Drago: You got it! Ash: Pikachu, Volt Tackle! Pikachu and Drago ran into the tornado at full speed as they clashed on, Ash and Dan could do nothing, as they can't see what's going on. Pikachu is risen up as Drago slams him down. Ash simply looked on, unsure of what to do. Drago: Time to end this! Drago prepares one final attack, but stops while charging due to Pikachu's Static coming into effect. Ash took the opportunity to finish the fight. Ash: Thunderbolt! Pikachu unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt, knocking Drago down and almost defeated, but Ash wasn't done yet. Ash: Finish it with Electro Ball! Dan: Counter Ability Card, activate! Drago: Fire Wi- The Static was too much for Drago to handle and the CAC was useless. Pikachu charged up the Electro Ball. Ash: Now use Volt Tackle! Pikachu ran at Drago and covered himself in electricity and jumped in the air. Ash: Iron Tail! (Cut music) Pikachu used Iron Tail, Electro Ball, and Volt Tackle all at once on Drago, causing a massive explosion, which erased both Drago and Dan from the world. Ash was blinded by the light as they returned to the normal world. Ash just stood confused as to where Dan and Drago went, not knowing what happened to the both of them. Ash and Pikachu just sighed and walked off. ''DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant